The primary function of a nipple shield (also referred to as nipple guard or protector) is to aid in breastfeeding an infant. Currently manufactured from transparent silicone material, the nipple shield fits directly over a mother's nipple typically in a cylindrical shape with a base conforming to the breast. Holes are present to the tip of the nipple shield allowing transfer of mother's breast milk via the nipple shield to the nursing infant.
There are many indications for usage including, but not limited to, latch complications related to the infant; flat, inverted or tight nipples from the mother; disorganized or premature sucking related to the infant; etc. Additionally, the nipple shield also prevents and/or allows for healing in mothers with sensitive, sore, irritated, damaged or injured nipples related to breastfeeding. The nipple shield has existed for many years with modifications including changes in material (previous materials included rubber or latex), product thickness (related to material), shape and design/variations of base, shape and design of nipple, and modifications to the nipple openings through which breast milk flows. All modifications have maintained the nipple shield to be manufactured with a transparent material.
Current manufacturing of the nipple shield is done with the use of a transparent BPA-free silicone material. While the transparent silicone material allows for visibility of the mother's nipple, it is very difficult to use for breastfeeding during nighttime and/or darkened conditions. Breastfed infants generally nurse every 2-3 hours throughout a 24 hour period, including nighttime. The transparent material of current nipple shields may contribute to many related complications at night including loss of the nipple shield, improper placement of the nipple shield upon the breast, and complications related to improper placement. If a nipple shield is placed incorrectly (not centered on the mother's nipple) it could lead to damage, sensitivity, irritation and/or soreness to the nipples. Additionally, this complication might also result in inefficient transfer of milk.